Till we meet again Father
by KennKirk
Summary: It is 1874 in Canada, the said nation decided to drop by to visit his father, John A Macdonald, well really Sir John A Macdonald. With upcoming elections due to the Pacific Scandal, he won't be elected again. A good buy is in order don't you agree? Historical references, Warning Canada and John A Macdonald cursing about Americans and Brits.
1. Chapter 1

He watched carefully as the older man paced back and forth in front of him. His usual brown coat was thrown to the side, his vest open, his bow tie loosened and his shirt rumpled. Papers scattered lazily across the man's desk held down by the clever use of a paper weight, one which happened to be a bottle of wine.

Canada cocked his head watching the man paced around the room muttering swiftly. He paused glancing at the desk, only to grab a half filled wine glass downing the red liquid. He then proceeded to resume his pacing.

Canada smirked leaning against his hand watching.

"Bloody Yankees."

The man stopped turning back to Canada, he shrugged opening up his arms in defeat repeating himself with a content sigh "Bloody Yankees."

Canada chuckled, "Their not that bad father."

"Yes well they have too much power as it is and I won't stand to see you become a bloody American, save that for your brother."

Canada chuckled again fiddling with his hunting knife, "How was the conference? Sorry I wasn't there, I ran into another bear."

John scowled before sighing pouring himself another drink, "Damn the Yankees and damn the Brits."

"That good huh?"

"I won mind you; they won't be bothering us again." John sighed rubbing his face, "Mind you election is coming up. To hell with the sandal, it was a necessary action."

"Liberals are going to win huh?" Canada glanced up, "Well it was fun father, or is it John now?"

John frowned, "Don't brush me aside just yet. You still hold that grudge don't you? You wouldn't be this rude if you did not have something against me."

Canada laughed quietly standing he gave a small knowing smile, "Sure thing father."

John nodded impressively placing his hand under his chin in a mock wizen expression, "Yes and there it is the grudge. I did apologise for Riel."

"I know, and I do understand, but it is not the easiest to remain neutral. I am a Métis myself you know."

"Lord don't I know it. So what is wrong then?" John said taking another drink from the wine glass.

"Mixed feelings, nothing important really."

John rolled his eyes, "Yes but mixed feelings will not work for me so stiff upper lip lad, what is the matter."

Canada rolled his eyes, "It will be weird having another prime minister that's all."

John stared blinking slowly, laughing he placed his drink down, "Oh lord what will I do with you? You know Alexander already, and I have a trick or two in mind anyhow. I will build that railroad mark my words."

"Unification!" Canada yelled suddenly as he mocked salute, "For Canada!"

Laughter filled the room as John slapped his desk, "Now if only your brother Newfoundland will stop being so stubborn."

"He gets it from my Uncles."

"I know where he gets it from, I am Scottish myself."

Canada sighed mocking, "Is that why your still here?"

John grinned chuckling shaking his head, "Watch it boy or I'll send you out after the wolves."

"Really you do that for me?!" Canada grinned triumphantly as he won that banter.

It really wasn't much of a secret, but considering how he was pretty soft-spoken and he didn't talk very much to other nations, most people though he was a studious diligent worker. The type of person to spend their days in the office, while America roamed the Wild West.

In all honesty it was the other way around. America was by far the more diligent, hardworking of the twin. He excelled in politics due to his extravagance and flamboyant attitude. Canada on the other hand was much more the type to wander off into the deep of the great northern forests, climbing the mountains and white water rafting. It was also the reason why Canada was quiet; he needed to be as silent as possible to hunt and to really see his land.

But back to the point.

John chuckled taking another drink of his cup.

"How is Mary?"

John grimaced taking a deep swing of the red wine pouring himself another glass, "It's no good. She won't be normal."

"Oh. I-I am sorry."

John shook his head, "No fault of your Canada. I'll be spending more time with my family during my break, as well restudying some law."

"Well you know where I will be."

"Lord knows where that it." John scoffed into his glass

Canada snorted softly, "You should take me up on that offer you know. There is life outside of Ottawa and Toronto."

"You mean Halifax?" John replied grinning boldly, "You know I am too old for adventures in the wild."

Canada crossed his arms raising his eyebrows, "Old? Where does that leave me?"

"I'll stick to sleepy lumber town Ottawa thank you."

Canada chuckled shaking his head, "Sure thing father. Let me know if you want any meat, or fish during the winter. Keep in touch as usual."

"Piling up letters at the post office? Alright then." John chuckled, "But I will take you up on that offer for meat."

"Well I am off." Canada said turning as he gathered up his own coat

John frowned, "Oh, America and England wanted to see you at the conference. They told me to tell you to get in touch."

"Alright." Canada nodded walking towards the door; he rested his hand on the brass knob when John called back to him.

"One moment." Canada turned as John placed down his drink hugging the nation tightly, "Be safe, no fighting cougars anymore; that was enough of an experience for a life time thank you. And when the rail road does start working you will go and help won't you?"

"Of course. Can't say anything about cougars though you know how the stalk." Canada nodded hugging his old prime minister again, "It's been interesting father. I'll be seeing you around."

Canada winked smirking as he closed the door, "You won't be getting rid of me that quickly."

He strolled down the hall grinning at the laughter that murmured softly through the oak doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello so here is the Historical part of his one shot.**

**Alright let's start with the reference to father. **

**Canada calls John here father for a couple different reasons. Sir John A Macdonald was the first prime minister of Canada. He also was in charge when Canada became independent (sort of) from Britain on July 1 1867, he unified Canada and created the nation we know today while withstanding the pressure to become part of the United States of America. He is also famous for the Trans Canadian Railway which stared in 1881 and the last stake was placed November 1885.**

**To all of this he is known as the Founding Father of Canada, so I thought to his memory that Canada would call him Father.**

**Next is the Unification deal. It wasn't an easy process. There was plenty of resilience from other Canadians as well as Americans. The US many people in the US believed that all of North America should be unified as one giant nation; manifest destiny was a result of this idea. **

**However as we can tell it didn't work out. **

**British Columbia nearly became part of the US. But John stepped in offering BC a rail road to connect the land.**

**The meeting that Macdonald is referring to is the meeting after the US cut off across-the-border trade agreement. In return Canada stopped the US fishing rights in Canadian waters. However it didn't go under very well, as during the year four Canadian vessels were seized and hundreds of America vessels caught continuing fishing. **

**Thus there was a conference in Washington about this. This is also why Macdonald calls the Americans 'Bloody Yankees'. He is simply peeved at the Americans and the strain Canada was in to remain a spate identity from the US. **

**During this conference as well, he was speaking only for Canada as a nation separate from both countries that held interests in controlling the land and resources. From Britain he managed to receive payment back from Britain for the Fenian raids. (This is honestly a part of my own history I had no idea existed. I just learned about this war.) He also sealed fishing rights between Canadians and Americans. **

**Riel was a Métis who lead the Red River Rebellion. I always thought that Canada would connect to the Métis people since his mother is Native America and his 'big brother' or 'father' is France thus making him a Métis. **

**But the Red River Rebellion was one of the toughest situations of Macdonald's career. It ended with the death of Riel after being blamed for killing a man (Thomas Scott) who tried to strangle Riel. Thomas Scott was shot after being trialed by Métis and found guilty. There was another rebellion and Riel fled to the States. **

**Riel was hanged on November 16 1885. **

**So there you have the historical problem. Several of them in fact.**

**I spoke as if Riel was dead, but it is set in 1874 so he is very much alive and kicking. I also had no idea that there was the Fenian Raids so they are also not included. At the time Riel was missing through and Thomas Scott had already died. So Riel has yet to return to Manitoba. **

**Most Canadians would say that it is boring, but it is not. Canada is built on the back of explorers and strength of men. It is taught poorly so we often do not know how interesting our own history is. **

**Now for my own OC.**

**I see Canada being friendly to his bosses, just shy around other nations. But I think he is still an explorer. Having lived in Canada I know several people who live on farms, several more that always go camping in the wild north, several friends that still live off the land for meat. Heck in my home city there are deer and coyotes. Everyone knows you don't approach a bear on its hind legs and many people go to the mountains and come back with stories. It could be just where I live but we are a red neck society, hockey, beer, hunting, fishing, and more beer. I am joking. But I don't see Americans like that as much, sorry but I always thought that America would be very good at politics. He has the charisma to fool people enough. The best place to hide something is in plain sight. So that why I made Canada more of a hunter. **

**Ottawa was a tiny town, it was a sleepy town with few people in the middle of nowhere but it became our capital because of its location, it was harder to get to so it would be harder to take over. Ottawa was also closer to the border of Quebec and Ontario. While Toronto was easier to get to and thus take over as show from the war of 1812.**


End file.
